First Time
by MusicIsForeverLikeTheDoctor
Summary: OC and Crowley, what more do you need? Rated M for a reason, basically smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything Supernatural! I wish I owned Crowley, but I do not! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Frustration rolled through me, I have been at this for half an hour and nothing! Nothing! Letting my leg drop more to the side, I tried to find a better angle. Gliding my left hand up to my breast, there was barely any friction; I'm that sweaty. Pinching my nipple I groaned as pleasure hit me with a small wave. Not enough though.<p>

"Fuck!" I yelled, I couldn't take it anymore and I threw my vibrator against the opposite wall. If I can't reach an orgasm within half an hour of intense masturbation, then fuck it. I could feel the tears of need leak out of the corners of my eyes. Why can't I finish it? Sitting up, I finally realized something was wrong. Fumbling with the lamp on my stand I flicked my eyes around the room and stopped them on the figure in the doorway.

"Get out! Get out or I will call the cops!" Fear ran through my body, not only was there a strange person in my house, but they were watching me masturbate.

The figure stepped into my room to the point where the light washed over his body. The only thought that crossed my mind was that he was going to rape me. "Please, take anything… Just don't rape me!" Replacing the tears of need, tears of fear rushed down my face.

"Darling, I'm not going to rape you. I am just here to relieve a need that we have in common." The man's accent sounded… European.

"Look, you have the wrong house, please.. Just go and I won't involve the cops." Suddenly feeling less threatened, I grabbed my shirt that I took off earlier and held it over my chest; trying to hold onto the little dignity I had.

All of a sudden the overhead light flipped on and I could finally see the man, who was still standing far enough away from my bed. He hasn't moved yet, actually at all. "How many are there of you here?! Get out!" How did he turn on the light?

The man then decided to move forward and sit on the edge of my bed. In a black suit with a red tie, he seemed too dressed up to be here to rob me. "Please, just leave." I couldn't move now, he was sitting right there! I couldn't think of a good enough escape plan of where he couldn't just reach out and grab me.

"Crowley, the name's Crowley. So if you wouldn't mind." Crowley snapped his fingers and I found that I was no longer clutching my shirt to my chest. "What the fuck?" I cried out in surprise. I surely must be dreaming, there is no such thing as magic, or whatever the fuck just happened.

"Look darling, there is a short supply of curvy women down in Hell. Don't ask me why, I don't know. I'm horny and you can't just seem to hit the right spot, so let's help each other out. You need release and I need a curvy lay." Crowley came closer to where my legs were tucked underneath me while he was speaking. Up-close, he was not that bad looking; older, dark haired, rounder and thick fingers, all the things that turned me on. Shaking my head I tried to get the crazy thoughts out of my mind, I can't be checking out the crazy man sitting next to me!

Misinterpreting my motions, Crowley snapped his fingers again and the overhead light went out. Replacing the light was about 100 candles; they covered every flat surface in my room. "Darling, I don't have a lot of time and I really need to get laid, so do you." Taking my eyes off the candles that littered my room, I stared at Crowley. Can this be real? I am really talking to someone who claims to be from Hell, but they can snap their fingers and things happen?

Crowley slowly began undoing his tie. Clearing my throat, I began to speak, "Crowley, I don't have sex with strangers, or with anyone. Please leave." Looking at me, but not stopping the motions of getting undressed, he smiled. Not just any smile, a smile that actually turned me on. His lips curling up at the corners… "You are going to tell me that you don't want me to fuck you? You don't want me to kiss down your body and eat you like a man who has been without food for months?" At his words, my pussy clenched; obviously his intentions. Finally having his shirt unbuttoned, I knew that sex would be happening tonight and strangely, I was ok with that. Still a virgin at 25, I was tired of masturbating and I wanted to know what it would finally feel like to have someone inside of me.

Rocking up so I kneeled on my bed, I looked hard into Crowley's eyes. "You promise me that you won't kill me after this?" Standing up to unbutton his pants, Crowley laughed. "Darling, if you are as good as I think you are going to be, then I will keep coming back. So no, I will not kill you after this."

Sitting back down on the bed, and fully naked, Crowley pulled me towards him. Allowing this, I rested my hand on his thigh for balance. "You ready for this, love?" Crowley's breath smelt like Craig as I kept leaning closer. Almost there… With my nose against his, I made the first move; brushing my lips against his, I felt an electric current wash through me. For Crowley that was enough and he grabbed a handful of my hair and crushed his lips to mine. Licking my lips, he slipped his tongue inside my mouth and mimicked the motions of sex. In. Out. In. Being totally turned on, I shuffled closer and swung my leg over his thighs. Straddling him, I ran my hands up his shoulders and down his back, clawing on the way up.

"Mmhmm…" Crowley mumbled into my mouth. I couldn't believe I was doing this; on the edge of having sex with a stranger. It was so invigorating, new and so fucking hot. My pussy clenching, I rocked my hips into his stomach. He knows about my need, so he might as well get busy.

Controlling my head with the fist he has wrapped in my hair, he turned my head to the side. Trailing kisses down my throat, he began to push me back into the bed. Instead of going further down, he moved his lips to my shoulder and bit. Hard. Caught off guard, my fingers dug into his shoulders, most likely drawing blood. Crowley then began to lick the bite and I could feel his movements all the way to the pit of my stomach. "Crowley…" My voice sounded too breathy to be coming from me, but sadly it was.

Chuckling against my shoulder, he began the descent down once again. Pausing at the middle between my breasts he inhaled deeply, "Love, I can't wait to finally get inside of you. First though, I need to taste you." Excitement skittered through me, I have only read about what it feels like to have a man go down on you. Crowley kissed his way to my right breast and gently took in into his mouth. Sucking on it and rubbing his tongue against my nipple, I could feel the motions all the way down to my clit. Moaning, I reached up and twisted my fingers into his hair. I have never felt this good, why didn't I do this sooner? Taking the hint, Crowley let my nipple fall out of his mouth and lifted his eyes to meet mine. "Do you want something, love?" Smirking, he spread my legs and nestled his shoulders in between them. Still keeping my fingers twisted in his hair, I let out a moan of frustration. "Crowley, please… Go dow-" Crowley chose that second to seal his lips to the ones on my hips. Unable to finish my sentence, a low moan started deep within my chest. Answering with one of his own, Crowley flicked his tongue out and licked up my seam; spreading the juices. Finding my nub, he started to lick and lick. I didn't even know how to respond to what he was doing. I felt like I was on fire, my hips were moving on their own accord. Rising and falling, desperately trying to get even closer to his mouth. Doing something unexpected, he closed his lips around my clit and rolled it. Like a sneak attack, my orgasm came out of nowhere and hit me hard. My back arching off the bed, Crowley snaked an arm across my hips to keep them still and his other hand moved between my legs. Acting quickly, Crowley shoved two thick fingers into my opening while I was climaxing. Having something for my muscles to clench onto, my pussy went into overdrive. Sending me into a second orgasm, I screamed for Crowley.

Withdrawing his fingers all too soon, he climbed back up my body while kissing random spots. "You're tight, darling. I'm not gonna lie, this is going to hurt a bit." Not fully comprehending what he was saying because I was still swimming in a haze, I just looked at him. Spreading my legs a bit wider, he settled his hips right against mine. Feeling his erection against my opening, I gasped. "You're too big." Trying to squirm out from underneath him made Crowley grab my hands and stretch them out, "I told you this was going to hurt, but you will get used to it." That damn accent somewhat soothed my fears. Relaxing, I gazed up at Crowley while he repositioned himself at my opening. When he looked into my eyes, I gasped; hellfire was literally in his eyes and it was erotic. Seeing the opportunity, Crowley pushed inside of me as soon as he heard me gasp. Stretching my opening past the point of uncomfortable, my inner muscles tried to resist the penetration.

Obviously holding back, Crowley began to shake. "Love, you have to relax. You are making it harder for me to keep control." Slowly he withdrew himself from me, spreading more of my juices and then pushed back in. Going further this time he didn't stop until he was fully against my opening. My inner muscles were trying to relax; his girth was too much for me to comprehend. Drawing out then pushing back in, Crowley set up a rhythm that was apparently familiar to me; my hips met his when he drove back in.

My body was tingling and my breathing was coming in harsh breaths. Crowley crushed his lips against mine and started to pick up the rhythm. Going deeper than I thought possible, he began hitting a spot I didn't know existed. "Bloody Hell," Crowley snarled against my lips. Losing all control, his hands moved to my hips and dug in. Pain flashed through the passion for a second, but the just got added to the glorious sensations I was experiencing. His hips began moving at an incredibly fast pace; to the point where I couldn't keep up. Hitting my clit every time he hit home, my orgasm was getting closer and closer.

Sensing this, Crowley tilted my hips up; allowing him to go even deeper. Hitting a spot that has never been explored, I exploded. I screamed the loudest I have ever screamed before. My muscles grabbed at Crowley with such force that it pulled him into his own orgasm. I could feel Crowley spurt himself inside of me and it just pushed me up higher. Collapsing onto me, Crowley let out a content sigh. "Darling, I knew you were going to feel good, but bloody hell. I haven't came like that in centuries." Rolling off of me, he pulled me into his chest to keep us connected. Feeling his dick still inside of me was strange, but I let a smile come to my face when I heard the compliment. "Thank you," I mumbled against his chest.

"Before you slip into blissed out sleep from the numerous orgasms I just gave you, I have a question; why didn't I break your hymen?" Crowley pulled me out from snuggling his chest while he said this. Embarrassment flooded my body; there is no way I wanted to tell this man what happened to my hymen. "Umm…" I tried to look anywhere but his eyes. "I didn't know how to use a tampon when I was younger, so I accidentally broke my own hymen. Let's just leave it at that." Crowley began shaking. Finally getting up the courage to look at him, I realized he was shaking with laughter! "You asshole! That isn't funny! I have been dreading the day when I would have to explain what happened." That statement sobered him up, "Well it is a good thing that you will not have to explain that to anyone else. You are mine now; I will kill any human who thinks he can pleasure you like I can." To make his point, Crowley rocked his hips and I could feel his half hard shaft stroke my inner walls. Letting a sigh escape my lips, I accepted his words without complaint; just as long as every time would be like this…


	2. Four Months Later

"Keep your shoes on."

He's here. His voice sent shivers down my spine and had my temperature rising. I straightened from my bent-over position and turned around to face him.

His appearance didn't change one bit over the four month absence. Crowley looked absolutely the same, except maybe a bit more attractive; I have a thing for scruff and it suits him well. Crowley's eyes traveled over my body;slowly. Trying to picture what he did, I closed my eyes. Red, a red dress that hugged my curves so well that it might be illegal in some states. I saw the slight curve of my breasts. I chose not to wear a bra that night because I didn't want the extra lines and my breasts are small enough I could pull it off. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel him linger there and my nipples started to harden under his stare. The dress was at modest length, hitting right a mid thigh. My long legs were made even longer by the fact that I was wearing three inch heels. No longer was I 6'1", now I was 6'4" towering over most men, and in a dress that could send a man with heart problems to the hospital.

I felt Crowley move towards me, and that pushed me to open my eyes. He slowly unbuttoned his coat all while not breaking eye contact. Crowley could probably see my pulse beating in my neck, but I wasn't ashamed. This man, no, this King made me feel like the only girl in the world.

"You look beautiful, darling." The flush that had appeared when I first saw Crowley, deepened and I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off. "But I want to know, why the fuck you thought it was appropriate to wear a dress like that, and not wear a bra. You look like sex. "

Not expecting his rebuke, I didn't know what to say. Ever since my first night with Crowley, I have felt an overwhelming sense of confidence. If this King of Hell thought I was beautiful, then who gives a fuck about what humanity has to say. Not lying, it has been rough goings. After that night, this is the first time I have physically seen him and it has obviously taken me off guard. Crowley would leave me flowers sometimes, and the last gift was a necklace that had some foreign language inscribed in it.

"Unfortunately', Crowley's words broke my reverie and refocused my attention to him,' you will have to accept the punishment for wearing such a scandalous, enticing outfit, but that will come later."

Afraid of what that punishment might be, I was about to say something when Crowley yanked me by my upper arm and pulled me down to his level. Our lips came together almost painfully, but that was the last bit of discomfort I felt all night. Soft lips with a contrasting roughness of his facial hair, had me moan and gave Crowley the opportunity to sneak his tongue out and run them over my lips. Focusing on his taste and trying to tease him with my own tongue, I didn't realize that Crowley was walking me backwards to the bed, until the back of my knees touched the comforter.

Turning us so that Crowley was sitting on the bed, he pulled me into his lap. My dress was tight to begin with, but the movement of straddling Crowley's lap had it roll up to rest at my waist. With no shame, I moved closer and was able to straddle him better; with my core right above his very hard, very obvious erection. Putting both of his hands on the back of my thighs, he ran them up to squeeze my ass and then continued up to where the dress was resting at my waist. He grabbed the scrunched up dress and pulled it over my head.

"Do you have any idea how bad I want you?" He solidified his question by quickly grabbing my waist and pushing me down onto his clothed erection.

My head fell back and exposed my neck, which Crowley quickly began kissing. "Fuck, I don't know if I can do foreplay tonight. Just fuck me, please." My plea come out rough because of the way my neck was angled.

I was slowly grinding myself into Crowley's lap, trying to get the point across that I was ready. I was so fucking wet that there was no way he didn't already know that. Pausing at my collarbone, Crowley licked all the way up to my ear.

"I don't care if you are ready, I haven't seen you in four months and I've forgotten what you've tasted like. My memory doesn't give you justice."

With that Crowley laid back and yanked my hand with him so that I was on all fours, kneeling over his body.

"Sit on my face."

Embarrassment started creeping into my desire, "Um, I don't know if you want that."

Crowley's mouth broke into a wide grin and he pulled my face down so our noses were touching, "I want my face to be covered in your cum, I know what I want."

The embarrassment fled and was replaced with desire so strong it left me breathless. Still unsure, I straightened up and slowly made my way up Crowley's body. Getting to the point where I had to finally put my knees on either side of his face, I paused and that made Crowley take matters into his own hands. Grabbing my left thigh, he pulled it so my knee was above his shoulder but out a bit so I was spread. He used his other hand to do the exact same thing with my right leg.

"You smell so good." That was the last thing he said before tugging my hips down so I was resting on his face, or that I at least heard.

Letting go of control, I let myself focus on him. His mouth was open, pressed tight against my core. His tongue pressed against my opening, causing me to gasp, and then he led his tongue through my folds to play with my clit. Circling it, he then closed his lips around the nub. Softly giving open mouthed kisses to my clit had me moaning uncontrollably. One of my hands found my left breast and began pinching and pulling at my nipple, while my other hand found the wall and was used to steady myself. I was grinding on his face, I couldn't help it and I didn't care. I needed pressure, I wanted him.

"Crowley, I need to cum." I was begging, but I didn't care.

Shockingly, Crowley gave into my begging. He started to lick my pussy with a flat tongue and that drove me insane. I was getting so close. Crowley knew that and decided to focus on my clit. Alternating between sucking and circling it with tight little flicks, I was getting closer and closer to what I needed. Crowley knew my body better than I did and he knew what I needed to fly over the edge. Pushing my body up and forward, Crowley created a space between his mouth and my pussy, but careful enough not to break the contact between my clit and his tongue. I didn't have a chance to ask if everything was okay, he brought his hand from behind and swiftly entered two fingers inside of me.

"Ah! Fuck, please." My body lurched forward with the sudden intrusion and my head hit the wall, I left it there.

With Crowley's devoted attention to my clit and his thick fingers pumping into my pussy, it took less than a minute to finish me. My back arched and I momentarily forgot how to breathe. I was grinding my pussy hard into Crowley's face to the point I don't think he could breathe, but I didn't hear him complain. I rode his face out in time to the waves of pleasure coursing through my body. My inner walls gripped his fingers tightly and I knew my juice was running down his fingers and making a mess everywhere. I tried to disconnect myself elegantly. I fell to the side. One of my legs rested atop Crowley's chest and the other was folded underneath me. I didn't move, I couldn't, I didn't want to.

"Bloody fucking hell. That was amazing." Crowley sat up and moved to kneel in-between my legs.

"Now love, how about we get to that 'fucking' scene you were talking about earlier." With a snap of his fingers, Crowley's clothes seemed to vanish within thin air, leaving him completely naked between my thighs.

"But I wanted to undress you..." I intentionally put pout-iness into my voice, undressing Crowley was a treat.

Not replying, Crowley opened my legs wider and entered me in one swift movement.

"Oh shit." My words came out on a scream.

Pulling out, Crowley slammed back into me. Setting a brutally fast pace, he lifted my legs and put one over each shoulder. This caused him to sink even deeper than I thought possible. Leaning forward, Crowley tangled a hand into my hair and pulled, hard. My back arched and this caused him to effectively hit my clit every time he pounded into me.

"Look at me." Snapping my eyes up to his, I did as I was told.

"Every time you touch yourself. Every time you finger yourself. Every time you reach for your dildo, I want you to think of this moment. Only. I. Can. Fill. You. This. Way." Each punctuation was filled with such a deep thrust I thought he was going to break something inside of me.

"Yes, only you." My reply was short because Crowley crashed his lips against mine and stopped me form saying anything else.

Caught unaware, my second orgasm snuck up and took my breath away. I pushed my head back into the pillow and opened my mouth on a silent scream. Crowley pumped faster until he couldn't hold back. He grabbed my waist and thrust into me one last time before yelling out my name.

Rolling off of me, he gathered me into his arms and rested his face in the crook of my neck. Completely and utterly satisfied. His body was comfortable cuddle into.

"I missed you." Hearing this confession, he nuzzled my neck and left a soft kiss, "I know."

Comfortable silence filled the room until I remembered something. "Can I take my shoes off now?"

Crowley grinned into my neck, and with a snap of his fingers my shoes were gone.


End file.
